In panoramic imaging, a film cassette unit which includes a film cassette and a cassette stand and/or a cassette aggregate is fixedly positioned either entirely or partially between the operator and an object to be imaged. There is no possibility of transferring the film cassette unit in vertical direction, i.e. up and down. Thus, the operator does not have a clear visibility directly from the side to the head and cervical column of a patient. In addition, the operator must reach from below or behind a cassette aggregate for straightening the head and cervical column of a patient. The patient is forced to step first into and then, after the imaging, out of the imaging apparatus between X-ray tube and cassette unit and in several cases even slightly around the cassette unit.
In the prior art equipment the above problems have been resolved only partially or not at all. In the imaging apparatus disclosed in published EP application 229 308, a film cassette unit can be pivoted around a vertical axis which to some extent improves the visual contact between operator and patient. However, the film cassette unit which has been turned aside still partially blocks visibility and also impedes working as well as restricts the stepping of a patient in and out of the imaging apparatus. In other prior known equipment the film cassette unit is fixedly positioned at and above the shoulder (right or left) of a patient, blocking the lateral visibility and impeding the ergonomical working conditions of the operator.
A benefit in this prior known arrangement is that the cassette aggregate is in a way ready for imaging (except for equipment in which a film cassette must be moved inside the cassette aggregate to a start position).